Imladris
by Avalon Estel
Summary: Moments from the lives of the Elves of Imladris, chronicling them from after Elrond's wedding until the Fourth Age. Chp. Eighteen: Celebrian has the twins. Currently under revision!
1. Chp One: Something Special

Imladris 

_by Avalon Estel_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything that pertains to it. It is the property of the Tolkien Estate and New Line Cinema, respectively._

_A/N: All conversations are in Elvish unless otherwise stated._

* * *

_Chapter One: Something Special_

Imladris.

It was a secluded valley, filled with trees and waterfalls. Like a silver-blue ribbon, the Bruinen River wound through the valley. If one looked to the left as they walked into it, they would see the Last Homely House, a beautifully built structure that housed the Elves of Imladris. There rested many secrets and lives, memories of the past and heroes of legend, music and laughter and love.

Many believed the Elves to be cold and unattached to the world outside of nature, aloof. Yet this was not true. The Elves loved, fought, cried, grieved, hoped, prayed, lost. They were a mighty people, but they were not invincible. If cut, they bled. If hopeless, they faded away to nothing. If happy, they prospered and flourished. They _lived_.

The Elves in Imladris were not in a situation to know grief at the current time. Peace reigned, and all rejoiced, for Lord Elrond Peredhel had married Lady Celebrian of Lothlorien, the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. They loved their new Lady dearly.

And Celebrian loved them.

She was always chatting with them, forgetting to attend to her duties. She gardened, burying her hands in the dark soil and bringing forth new life. She cooked, helping with dinners and feasts. She played with the few Elflings and aided their mothers. She had caused Elrond to fall in love with her. She had befriended Elrond's solitary advisor Erestor. She played music and sang with Lindir, the harpist. She was Glorfindel's new chess partner. She was wonderful at everything she tried, and was happy to be accepted. The Imladris Elves were less strict than those of Lorien, so she was able to be herself. Too many times had her mother scolded her for not being proper. She was in bliss.

At the moment, she was massacring Glorfindel's army in chess.

After she took out his knight, the Elf Lord looked up at her and smiled. "Did you notice that we are the only blonde Elves here?" He moved one of his only pawns up a space to guard his king.

Celebrian laughed. "Yes, I noticed." She executed a move with her queen and snatched up Glorfindel's king. "I win!"

Glorfindel chuckled and nodded. He and the Lady packed up the glass chess set. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked, picking up the wooden box they stored it in.

Celebrian curtsied mockingly. "Of course, Lord Glorfindel."

They laughed again, and then after a sincere bow, the Elf-Lord lightly ambled away. Celebrian headed off in the opposite direction, her long, open sleeves trailing the ground. She was off to meet Erestor. They were planning to discuss Elrond's blood heritage that day. She didn't want to be late, so she lifted her skirts and ran down the hall, her slippers making no noise on the marble floors. If only Galadriel could see her now! A couple of Elf-maids laughed as they saw their Lady sprinting down the hall, and she waved at them as she passed.

Glorfindel, meanwhile, had headed off to the library to do some research. He was just pulling out some scrolls when someone touched him on the shoulder. The Elf turned quickly, startled, and was equally startled to see Elrond standing behind him. "Can I help you, my lord?" he asked, regaining his composure.

Elrond looked thoughtfully confused. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Glorfindel asked.

"Celebrian."

Glorfindel wondered what in Arda Elrond could possibly want to tell him about Celebrian. "What about her?"

"Do you like her?" Elrond asked, dropping into one of the reading chairs.

Glorfindel leaned back against one of the bookcases. "Yes, I'm quite taken with the Lady."

Elrond nodded, looking at his hands where they rested in his lap. Then, he glanced up at Glorfindel. "I want to know what you would do for her."

"I don't understand you, Elrond," Glorfindel said. "What are you talking about? If you mean would I risk my life for her, I most certainly would. I would for any who needed it."

"No, no!" Elrond said, shaking his head. "I mean that I want to do something special for her. What would you do?"

Glorfindel was relieved. "I don't know, my lord. I've never been in love."

"Not even in Gondolin?" Elrond asked, sounding nearly desperate.

Glorfindel smiled ruefully. "Not even in Gondolin."

"But you must know _something_, Glorfindel! You're a romantic at heart. Can't you think of anything?"

"Well, there's always a bouquet on her bedside table for when she wakes up in the morning, or you could write her a song," Glorfindel said. He snapped his fingers. "That's it! You could ask Lindir to write a song for her!"

Elrond sighed. "Too overdone. I want to do something original, something really _special_."

"You could plant her a _mallorn_ tree," Glorfindel suggested.

"But I don't have any seeds," Elrond said sadly.

"I could get you some," the golden-haired Elf told him.

"How could you do that?" Elrond asked, looking bewildered.

"Well," Glorfindel said mysteriously, pulling at the laces of his midnight-black tunic, "I had Haldir bring me some when he escorted Lady Celebrian here for your wedding. I wanted to plant some here. I always thought they were quite beautiful."

Elrond shook his head. "I will never figure you out, Glorfindel."

"I know," Glorfindel grinned. And with a flourishing bow, he strode from the room.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, and if you review, don't curse please! 


	2. Chp Two: A Party

Imladris 

A/N: I don't know if Elves waltz, but Tolkien never said they didn't, so it's open! Reviewer responses can be found at the bottom.

* * *

_Chapter Two: A Party_

Lindir sat in the Hall of Fire by himself, his harp in his lap. The melody ran through his head over and over, yet he could not get it to play right when his fingers ran over the strings. Night was falling, and soon there would be others in the Hall. He wanted to finish it before they came. They had planned a gathering of sorts, just a small party-like gathering where they could dance and have a bit of fun. Lindir desperately plucked out notes, trying to get the song just right. He had hoped to finish in time to play it at the party, but inspiration was not on his side. He couldn't get it to sound…stirring enough. Sighing, he laid the harp down and leaned back in his chair, resting his head against it.

A whole day wasted. He heaved another sigh. He would just have to play older songs at the party. _Ah, well_, he thought. _What else can I do?_

But he was disappointed with himself. He glared down at his beloved harp balefully for a moment. With resolve, he reached down and seized it. He would compose that song in time for the party.

Or die trying.

* * *

Everything was ready. The giant fireplace for which the Hall of Fire was named was aglow with a blazing flame and the red-gold light danced all over the walls. Elves were steadily streaming in, and already groups could be seen chatting and laughing. There were even a few merchants of the race of Men. All were welcome in Imladris. Elrond stood in a corner, waiting for his wife to show up. He had not yet planted the _mallorn_ seed. In fact, he hadn't even gotten it from Glorfindel. He had a plan. 

An Elf maiden came up to Elrond and lifted the tray in her hands slightly. "A drink, my lord?" she offered.

"No, thank you. I already had– "

But no one found out what Elrond had already had, because just then, Celebrían strode into the room. She was always beautiful, yet she never failed to take his breath away. Whether she was bouncing an Elfling on her knee, dirty and laughing after gardening, or peacefully poring over a book, she was stunning. But tonight…

Her golden hair poured down her shoulders in a bright cascade, her white hands, devoid of rings, anxiously twisted the thin silk of her emerald-green skirt. She wasn't wearing a single piece of jewelry, but her own simple beauty made up for it. Her hair was loose and hung far past her waist, bunches of it falling over her shoulders as she turned. She didn't see him.

"My lord?" the Elf maid asked.

"What?" Elrond asked quietly, not taking his eyes off Celebrían. The Elf maid followed his gaze, then shook her head with a smile and walked away. A few Elven voices burst into song, and Elrond could restrain himself no longer. He walked up to Celebrían, who was busily talking to some Elf women, and tapped her shoulder.

Celebrian turned her head slightly to look at him. When she saw him, she broke into a smile and said, "Yes, my lord?"

Elrond was confused. Why in the world was he shy of his own wife? "Would you like to dance, my lady?" he asked, bowing. He was thankful that his dark hair covered his face as he looked to the ground, because he could feel it flaming.

Celebrían laughed and took his hand. They stepped into a gliding waltz, her skirts and his robes brushing along the floor.

Glorfindel looked on and laughed as his lord and lady swept off into a dance, while Erestor looked out of place and bothered beside him. The golden-haired Elf stretched his arms and slid them behind his head, tilting his chair back a little. "What troubles you, Erestor?" he asked serenely.

Erestor looked up at him from the floor at his feet. He was so much different from Glorfindel. Where Glorfindel was frivolous and playful, Erestor was quiet and serious. Where Glorfindel was laid back, he was tense. Even their postures were different. Glorfindel leaned back in his chair, his loose hair falling over his shoulders and back, while Erestor sat straight as a rod, his hair braided neatly and his robes unwrinkled. Erestor looked at his friend, who stared out over the crowd tranquilly, and gave a rare smile. "The usual, Glorfindel," he said, looking back at the firelit room. "The usual."

Glorfindel nodded, only half-listening. Then, he sat up, a perky grin on his face. "Erestor. You know Nathariel, correct?" he asked, turning his gaze to the dark-haired Elf.

The advisor stiffened visibly. "Yes," he said slowly. "What about her?" Nathariel was an Elven healer, and she and Erestor had a thin friendship.

"Nothing much," Glorfindel said, shrugging. "It's just that she's looking at you."

"She's – but – no, she isn't!" Erestor protested quietly.

"Oh, yes she is," Glorfindel nodded. "Why don't you go talk to her? You need a friend."

Erestor's nervousness dropped away and he turned to Glorfindel, an eyebrow quirked.

Glorfindel laughed. "I mean other than me."

Erestor looked back at the crowd, silent. Glorfindel sighed and got to his feet, his arms crossed. "I guess I'll just have to do it, then," he said, looking at Erestor from the corner of his eye. The dark-haired Elf jumped to his feet.

"No, I'll do it!" he exclaimed, and without another word, he strode off into the crowd to find Nathariel. Glorfindel laughed and sat down.

_Erestor needs some fun once in a while_, he thought. _If he stays locked up in his study much longer, he'll become a wraith!_

* * *

Soon, it was time for Lindir's solo. He sat in a seat in front of the fire, ran his hands experimentally over the strings. They gave a soft, discordant melody. 

Satisfied, he began to pluck at it. The song was the same one that he had tried so hard to perfect that afternoon. As he played it, he could see Imladris in his mind. That's where his inspiration had stemmed from, and now he played it out.

But the other Elves didn't only see Imladris. While Lindir's fingers gently coaxed the music out of his harp, the notes rang through the air like warm raindrops on a still summer's evening. They sat in awe, enchanted by the music. It flowed as if it were part of the waterfalls and rivers of the valley, as if it were the voices of the stars. A couple of them shuddered at its beauty. Lindir's head bowed over the harp, his eyes closed in concentration. He'd played the song so many times that day that his fingers knew it better than his mind.

Many eyes were bright with unshed tears as the song ended. There was an outburst of applause from the Elves. Lindir stood, bowed, and walked from the room.

He set the harp down in the hallway, leaning out a window. The spring breezes caught his tresses and lifted them, making them dance. He was proud of himself, and thankful that nothing had gone wrong. After a few moments of solitude, he was ready to return to the Hall of Fire. He gathered the harp up and strolled back in and was quickly swept up into the conversations and merriment.

"Play us another one, Lindir," said a young male Elf.

Lindir gladly obliged.

* * *

The festivities were over, and all the Elves were sleeping. Except one. 

Elrond lay in bed, wide awake. He was tired, but he forced his mind to stay conscious. Finally, long after midnight, he turned to his wife. She lay on her back, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Celebrían?" he asked softly. She didn't stir. The Elf-Lord smiled and got up from the sheets, pulling a dark robe on. He hurriedly rushed from the room and stopped in front of Glorfindel's.

"Glorfindel!" he called, trying to be quiet. Unfortunately the Elf was a heavy sleeper. "Glorfindel!" he cried, a little louder. Still no answer. He beat on the door.

"All right, I'm coming." Glorfindel sounded groggy. He opened the door and leaned against it sleepily. "Yes, Lord Elrond?" he asked, yawning. His usually tidy hair was messy and tousled from sleep, and his robes hung loosely upon him. "What in Arda do you want at this time of night?"

"Can you give me the seed?" Elrond said.

Glorfindel's eyebrows furrowed in extreme annoyance. "Can't this wait 'til morning?" he asked.

"No, it can't!" Elrond argued, sounding firm. Glorfindel rolled his eyes and headed back into his room. There were some scuffling noises, a thud, and a groan, and Glorfindel appeared back at the door. He handed Elrond the _mallorn _seed.

"There. Now may I go back to sleep?" he pleaded.

"Yes, yes," Elrond said distantly. He hurried outside and made his way to Celebrían's garden. As he walked in, he fell into a lavender bush. He hastily pulled himself out of it and found a spot of unplanted soil in the center. He dug a hole with his hands, dropped the seed in, and covered it up with the earth.

Feeling pleased with himself, he walked regally back into his bedroom and fell into bed. He was asleep almost instantly. Celebrían, however, had been startled awake. She sat up. After a moment, she looked at her dreaming husband. She smiled and kissed his cheek. As she pulled back, she noticed something surprising.

He smelled like lavender.

* * *

And here are the reviewer responses! 

Malara – Thanks! Maybe you could help me with the summary? I'm lost in that sense. :) Quite liked that line about the chess game, myself!

Kalayna – I love chess and Glorfy, too!

Miss Piratess – Yes, that's always a fun storyline!

Laer – Thanks! That was a great review, by the way. I always saw Galadriel as very proper, myself. But that's a matter of opinion. ;) And I hate my summary! Suggestions are welcome! (Thanks for the holiday greetings, but just so you know, I don't celebrate Christmas. I'm Muslim! It was very sweet of you, though!)

Randa-chan – Here it is!

anticipationnation – Thank you! I always thought that Celebrian would be the cheerful sort of Elf.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and if you review this time, please don't curse!


	3. Chp Three: A Touchy Situation

Chapter Three : A Touchy Situation

A/N: My little sister Arwen helped me out a lot with this chapter! (hugs Arwen) Luv ya, sis!

"That was quite a night," Glorfindel remarked, sipping from his teacup.

Celebrían nodded from across the table, tucking a stray strand of gold behind her ear. "It surely was."

Glorfindel's eyes danced with laughter. "I was watching you and Lord Elrond. He seemed very taken with your appearance."

Celebrían looked up at him in surprise. "He was?"

"My lady, as experienced as you seem with people, you are most out of tune with your husband's expressions," he replied. "I, having known him for a long while, could easily tell that he was surprised."

Celebrían smiled. "I have much to learn, I suppose." She studied the Elf-Lord a moment. He sat across from her at a table in the sunny library, staring out the window with a calm, contented expression on his face. She finally ventured to ask something that had been bothering her. "Glorfindel, are you the legendary Balrog-slayer of Gondolin?"

Glorfindel turned to her abruptly, a stunned and pained look in his eyes. "What makes you ask that, Lady?"

Celebrían was startled herself. "I simply wondered. Elves don't usually share names."

Glorfindel's eyes fell to his teacup, and he seemed to be gravely scrutinizing the dark liquid inside. Celebrían was suddenly uncomfortable, something she'd never felt in his company. She realized that perhaps she shouldn't have asked. She was about to apologize when he looked up at her, his face suddenly much softer, much more vulnerable. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, I am."

There was a very heavy silence between them.

"I'm sorry, Glorfindel," Celebrían said after a moment. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No," Glorfindel told her, shaking his head. "You did nothing wrong. It's just…sometimes…"

Celebrían looked down at her hands. She wasn't used to making people do things like this. Usually, she could say the right thing to anyone, but there was something different this time.

"I was born in Gondolin," Glorfindel continued. "I lived there happily…Then, Morgoth…everything was destroyed…the Balrog…" He shook his head, laughing bitterly. Celebrían jumped at the rough sound. "I'm sure you know the story of me and the Balrog." He looked up at her questioningly.

"I do," she replied.

Glorfindel nodded and looked down at the table, one hand tracing delicate patterns on its surface, the other supporting his head. "I lost so much there. Tuor, Idril, Ecthelion…" His eyebrows furrowed. "We were great friends, Ecthelion and I. After I made it to Mandos' Halls, I was returned to Valinor for a short time, then sent here to guard Elrond. He's the descendent of Gondolin's king, you know."

Suddenly, he clenched his hand, his expression hardened. "I miss it so much." He fell silent again, memories engulfing his mind. "I sometimes weep for them, Celebrían. I sometimes weep."

Celebrían was completely thrown off. He had called her by her name, rather than "lady". She suddenly realized the impact of what he was saying. She felt torn between leaving him to his thoughts and comforting him. She chose the latter. With a sudden surge of sympathy, she reached across the table and took his hand. He looked up at her hastily. "Glorfindel, it's in the past…" she said, wishing she knew what to say to him.

Glorfindel suddenly snatched his hand back and stood, his face turned away from her. "Yes. It is." He bowed his head, still not looking at her, and said, "Excuse me, lady. I shall see you later." Before she could say anything else, he was gone.

Celebrían stared at the doorway through which he'd left. She could have kicked herself. She never messed up with others. What had happened?

* * *

That afternoon, Celebrían sat in her garden, digging fervently in the soil. It was the only way she could release her anger without hurting something. She hadn't been able to find Glorfindel after their "conversation", and now she felt horribly guilty. She pushed the dirt around the roots of a small shrub, patting it down firmly. She moved to another spot, and to her surprise, it looked like it had already been planted on. She didn't remember ever using that spot, so she dug gently in the area.

After a few trowelfuls of soil, she unearthed a small seed. Under some examination, she saw that it was a _mallorn_ seed. "How…?" she trailed off under her breath, remembering how Elrond had smelled the night before. She had a lavender bush in her garden.

Elrond had planted the seed.

She carefully replaced it and flattened the ground over it. As she sat back on her heels, something snapped in her soul. She simply lay down and began to cry.

* * *

Nathariel was headed down the paths outside the Last Homely House on her daily walk. There was no healing work to be done, and she was very satisfied with the party the night before. She and Erestor had had a nice time, simply talking and watching everyone else dance and sing. Neither had felt like doing those things. She and the quiet advisor were becoming fast friends.

As she walked under the trees, she heard a curious sound. She realized someone was crying, and she picked up her pace, trying to find whoever it was. She was fairly shocked when she came upon the Lady Celebrían lying in her garden, weeping heartbrokenly.

"Lady?" she called, kneeling by the Elf-woman. Celebrían didn't acknowledge her. "My lady, what's wrong?"

Celebrían sat up and looked at her. Nathariel thought that the Lady of Rivendell would just tell her she was fine, so she was bewildered when she found herself holding Celebrían, rocking back and forth as Elrond's wife sobbed into her shoulder.

"My lady, whatever's wrong?" asked the soft-spoken healer.

"I did something terrible!" Celebrían cried, her voice muffled in Nathariel's robe.

"What?" Nathariel asked, even more confused than before. "What have you done?"

"Have you seen Lord Glorfindel?" Celebrían asked, looking up at Nathariel.

"No, not today," Nathariel said. "But what happened?"

"It's not important," Celebrían said, standing up. "I must go." She began to leave, but then she turned back to Nathariel. "Thank you," she said, wiping dirt streaks off her cheeks. "I hope to see you again soon."

"You're welcome, my lady," Nathariel answered, still wanting an explanation. "Good luck, whatever happened."

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Randa-Chan: I'm glad! And yes, Erestor _will_ come out of his box, and eventually the twins will be there. There's chapter three!

Miss Piratess: If you're thinking Erestor and Nathariel, you're wrong. I'm telling you all now that the only romance in this story will be between Elrond and Celebrian and Arwen and Aragorn later. Sorry to burst your bubble!

Malara: I appreciate your willingness to help, because mine's terrible! I liked the lavender thing. Thought it was sweet. And I _really_ like lavender.

swee-haret179: Do you mean I'm descriptive? Thanks! Welcome in!

A/N: I know that this chapter was very reminiscent of my vignette "Tears of the Past", and I'm sorry for it. I'm just not too good at writing angst. And Nathariel is mine!


	4. Chp Four: Reconciliation

_Chapter Four_: _Reconciliation_

Glorfindel lay sprawled on his bed with his ocean-blue eyes squeezed shut. The sunlight warmed his back, but he felt cold, so cold. His fingers were wrapped in the sheets, his sunlit hair strewn across his back. Gondolin seemed to keep popping up everywhere recently. Each time it felt like someone was stabbing him in the heart. Everyone always tried to help, tried to understand. But in truth, no one ever could.

_Why does it hurt so much?_ he wondered suddenly. _Why can't I forget?_

He knew why. No one can ever relinquish their hold on the past. Not even a Balrog-slayer.

* * *

Celebrían ran down the hallways, her white-satin skirt gathered in her hands, her feet flying as if winged. She had to find Glorfindel, had to make it up to him. Guilt stayed with her, and she hated feeling guilty. She always had. Her eyes scanned each room as she passed it. She looked ahead and realized that the corridor was changing direction, so she turned and headed around the corner.

And ran right into Elrond.

They tumbled to the ground together. Celebrían collected herself quickly and sprang to her feet without a word, but before she could take another step, Elrond sat up and seized her wrist. "Celebrían, what's going on?"

"I can't talk now, Elrond. Have you seen Lord Glorfindel?" she asked, trying to pull from his grasp. He wouldn't let her, however, and he stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Celebrían, tell me what's wrong," he said quietly.

Celebrían could see the concern in his eyes. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She couldn't bear to have him worried about her. "I asked him about Gondolin. He told me about it, and then he left. I have to apologize."

Elrond pulled her against him and buried his face in her soft hair. "That's a touchy subject with Glorfindel. He usually goes off to think, and then he's his cheery self again. You have much to get used to, love."

Celebrían pulled away. "I'm sorry, Elrond. I'm just not the kind of person who can let things lie. I must talk to him. It will ease my conscience."

Elrond tipped his head to the side. "All right, then. He's probably in his room. He likes to be alone when this happens."

Celebrían kissed his cheek and headed off down the hallway. Elrond watched her go, smiling. She was so good.

* * *

Celebrían stood outside Glorfindel's room. She heard nothing from inside. With a deep sigh, she knocked on the door.

There was nothing for a moment. Then –

"Come in. It's open."

Celebrían exhaled. At least she knew where he was. She turned the silver doorknob and took a few cautious steps in.

Glorfindel stood by his window, one arm lifted and resting on the wall beside it, his fist against his forehead. She couldn't see his face because his back was turned. She gathered her courage and walked up beside him, her eyes searching his face for any sign of yielding. He was staring down at the river, but she knew he didn't see any of it. She could tell from the clouded expression on his face. Gently, she reached out and touched his arm. "Glorfindel?"

He looked at her. "Lady Celebrían. Do you need something?"

"I need to tell you that I'm sorry," Celebrían said, looking down at her feet.

Glorfindel stood up straight and turned to her. "For what, lady?"

"For bringing up Gondolin."

Glorfindel stared at her, stricken. Then, he gave a quiet laugh. "My lady, you've done no wrong."

Celebrían looked up at him in surprise. "What does that mean? I sent you grieving!"

"Didn't Elrond tell you?" he asked, taking her hand. "I always do this. When I talk about it, I usually need to be by myself for a bit. To…gather my feelings. I'm a bit melodramatic, I'm afraid."

"I was so afraid that I hurt you," Celebrían said. She was silent a moment. Then, she said, "You are a very peculiar Elf, Lord Glorfindel."

Glorfindel kissed her hand respectfully and bowed. "You are most definitely correct, lady. But would you like to know something?"

"What?" Celebrían asked, smiling. His optimism was very contagious.

He grinned and pushed back a wayward strand of hair. "I like it."

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Neige: Dear goodness! _Neige_ is reading my story! This is wonderful! I'm so glad you like it, and I love "A Friday". I literally stalked it the day you updated last, waiting for the new chapter to become available. Thank you for the review!

Malara: Aw, thanks! I was afraid it would sound too…fake. And I find your gardening quite funny. Nathariel's stickin' around. Thank you for the wonderful compliments!

anticipationnation: Poor Lindir is too often neglected. I myself adore all harpists, so of course I had to put him in. He'll be around in the next chapter. I'm glad you like my characterizations!

Dragon Confused: Once again, dear goodness! Dragon Confused likes my story! _The _Dragon Confused! And she likes it! Thank you! I love your work!

Zammy: There you go!

Randa-Chan: There's your answer!

Miss Piratess: There isn't a reason why, and so they are! Hope you like!


	5. Chp Five: Leisure

Chapter Five: Leisure

Lindir sat in the library, his harp cradled in his lap. He plucked out the melody once more, but then he reached _that note_. That one note he couldn't find! He touched different strings, letting out an erratic song, but he could not find that note. He didn't know why he was having such trouble lately with writing songs. He sighed. Perhaps he needed some inspiration. He began to play it again, and just as he reached that part, an arm clad in dark material shot out from behind him and plucked the right one.

Lindir looked up in surprise. Erestor stood behind him, smiling in a satisfied manner. "I got tired of hearing you play the same thing over and over," he said in his quiet voice.

Lindir shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired advisor. "How did you know which note to use? I didn't know you were a musician."

"I'm not. I just guessed," Erestor said with a shrug.

Lindir turned in his chair and began to play again, when he realized that he didn't know which note to use next. He glanced behind him to see Erestor retreating into the rows of books. "Lord Erestor!" he called. "Would you mind guessing again?"

* * *

Glorfindel stalked past the door of the infirmary, startling Nathariel with the loud clicking of his boots.

She hurried to the door, brushing back loose strands of dark hair. "Is something wrong, Lord Glorfindel?" she called.

Glorfindel froze in place, his shoulders hunching up in annoyance. He spun around, his black cloak flaring around him, and cried, "_Why_ is everyone so interested in what's wrong with me? Can't an Elf be grumpy because he didn't get a good night's sleep?"

Nathariel cowered in the doorway, clutching a roll of bandages to her chest defensively. "I'm quite sorry, my lord."

Glorfindel rubbed his eyes. "Aye, maiden. _I _should be apologizing. I am simply very tired. All the work around here…it's running me off my feet." He looked up at her as if he'd suddenly had an idea. "You're a healer, correct?"

"Why, yes, I am," Nathariel nodded.

"I would like you to do something for me," he said, grinning mischievously.

Something told her that whatever it was, it was going to be devious.

With Glorfindel, most things were.

* * *

Elrond sat in Celebrían's garden, willing the _mallorn _seed to sprout with his mind. He knew that these things took time, but he so wanted to give Celebrían something she didn't already have. And a _mallorn_ tree would remind her of her home, Lóthlorien. The book that lay in his hands was being unjustly ignored, for it was a very interesting book, but Elrond found other things more worthy of his attention than a long, poetic history of Arda.

Celebrían shuffled up behind her husband. She made no noise, not wanting to disturb him, and she had said nothing of the seed. She wanted to wait until he told her and pretend to be surprised. Just because she'd ruined it for herself didn't mean she would ruin it for him. Finally, after watching him sit silently for a long time, she slipped her arms around his shoulders and bound him in a hug.

"Elrond, what are you doing out here all alone?" she asked, holding him tightly.

"Celebrían," he whispered with a smile. He took her hands, and together they gazed out over Imladris, content.

* * *

That afternoon, Celebrían was lying in the grass outside, her golden tresses and scarlet gown scattered over the emerald earth. She breathed in the scent of spring, of dew and raindrops, plants and growing things. A squirrel scurried past her, shooting up a tree like an arrow shaft.

"Lady Celebrían?"

She sat up abruptly, brushing herself off. Once again, she'd lowered her guard, forgetting to be proper. Her mother would have been _furious_. She looked up at Erestor. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, have you seen Lord Glorfindel?" the advisor asked, a look of worry etched onto his face. A worried look was even rarer than a smile with Erestor.

"No, I haven't," Celebrían said thoughtfully. She got to her feet. "Why?"

"He has duties to attend to," Erestor said simply.

* * *

Nathariel sat by one of the beds in the infirmary, her body tense, her eyes trained on the still form buried under the covers. Glorfindel had convinced her to pretend she'd found him unconscious in the hallway. She had supposedly taken him to care for him until he awakened. That way, he reasoned, he could get a good rest and recharge for his duties the next day. The problem was that Nathariel never lied, so she was very uncomfortable with the situation.

Glorfindel, on the other hand, was absolutely content, and had fallen asleep immediately. His back rose softly with his breathing, but she could see none of his face. He'd hidden himself in the sheets. A few golden braids poked out from underneath, much to Nathariel's anxious amusement.

Just then, to her horror, Celebrían and Erestor rushed in, looking ruffled and worried.

"Nathariel," Celebrían began seriously, "have you seen Glorfindel?"

Nathariel shook nervously. "Yes, I have…In fact, I – I mean – "

"Nathariel!" Erestor said, laying his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"

"He's right here," the healer whispered nervously.

Erestor rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me. The let's-pretend-I-passed-out-so-I-can-get-out-of-work trick, isn't it?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Nathariel asked without thinking.

"He's done it before," Erestor said offhandedly.

Nathariel glared at the sleeping Vanya.

Celebrían just broke into hysterical laughter and staggered from the room.

* * *

Reviewer Responses: 

swee-haret179: Me too:)

Kalayna: Thank you! I like fics about the lesser-known Elves, too. In most fics I read about Celebrían, it's about when she was captured and rescued by the twins. Erestor has a really wonderful story called _Elves of the Third Age_ that depicts that time beautifully, as well as a wonderful Celebrían before. Sadly, I'll have to write that, too. That's the part I most dread writing. (hugs poor Celebrían)

Miss Piratess: Yes, he is! I don't like him in the movies, though.

anticipationnation: Thank you! This is how I always imagined him.

Zammy: That he is!

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. Please review!


	6. Chp Six: Unexpected Help

Chapter Six

A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm going to take a _very_ short break, as I'm almost done with my novel. I want to finish it quickly, and then start looking for a publisher. I'm a little disappointed with it, though, because it's not going to be as long as I'd like it to be. Kinda makes me feel that I've wasted nearly a year and a half of my life… But then, it's only my first, and not many people my age are able to write a whole novel, so maybe it won't be so bad. Watch out, Paolini! Here I come!

P.S. – Happy Birthday, Professor! Today is Tolkien's birthday, and if he were alive today, he'd be 113 years old!

* * *

Lindir lay wrapped in his sheets, eyes open and wide awake. He was annoyed with himself. He couldn't figure out why he was having trouble with his music. It wasn't normal. He was a musician, and musicians should be able to make music whenever they wanted to, in his opinion. He couldn't understand it.

He turned over, buried his face in his pillow in an attempt to ignore the open-armed statue on his headboard. Sometimes she looked like she was scolding him, and this was one of those times. He stared out the window despairingly, at the white pinprick stars of the sky's tapestry and the shining orb of a moon. Everything was silent. The only sound he heard was his own breathing, and even that was muffled. He felt smothered by the night. He sat up abruptly. He had to get some fresh air. He stood to leave the room and caught sight of himself in his mirror. He looked a fright. He ran a graceful hand through his long, straight black hair in an effort to make it look halfway decent. Then, he stepped, barefoot, into the hallway.

He closed the door quietly behind him and looked down the corridor. Someone was already there. She stood in the window, her hands on the thin, intricately decorated pillars, her golden hair and the wide sleeves of her white gown blowing freely in the wind. Lindir stopped in surprise. "Lady Celebrian?" he asked.

She turned to him. "Lindir? What's wrong?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"I just couldn't sleep," he said bashfully. He had expected at least one or two Elves to be wandering the halls, but not the Lady. He was very self-conscious, what with his messy hair and wrinkled tunic. He should have at least pulled it out of his face, or something. He sighed. "Does something trouble you, Lady?"

Celebrian laughed softly. "Not at all. I couldn't sleep either."

Lindir smiled and joined her at the window, his embarrassment melting away. The Lady always managed to make everyone feel comfortable.

Celebrian turned her head and looked at him searchingly. "What's wrong?" she asked after a moment.

"Nothing," he lied, shifting his gaze.

"Come on. I know _something_ is," she prodded.

Lindir stared at her a moment. Her expression was resolute and determined. He knew she would force him to tell her, and he wasn't in the mood for an argument. Besides, maybe she could help him. She was a talented harpist. "I'm having a bit of problems with my harping."

It was Celebrian's turn to be surprised. "It always sounds fine to me," she said.

"That's not it," Lindir said, shaking his head. "I just can't seem to write the songs I want to write. To me, my recent songs are…" he broke off, swallowing hard. "Ill-written."

Celebrian looked at him sympathetically. "Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" she said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"You'd help me?" he asked.

Celebrian grinned. "When you came out here, I had a feeling there was a reason for us to be unable to sleep on the same night. And besides, I have nothing else to do."

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Malara: NO! DON'T THROW YOUR COMPUTER OUT THE WINDOW!! THEN YOU CAN'T READ THIS!! I'm glad my characters are realistic. I kind of want to convey a human side to the Elves, because Tolkien made them so aloof. And if they wanted to do that to my Glorfy, they'd have to get through me first!! XD

Neige: Yes, always Glorfindel. The BEST Elf out there. (My opinion, only. Please, no bashing, Leggy/Haldir/Elrond/Twins/Arwen/anyone else fans!) And I actually looked up Vanya before I put it in there, so I knew it would be right. I hold to the theory that he was Vanyarin.

Kalayna: Lucky! My mom never falls for that!

mage of the winter: Thank you for the review and for putting me on your fav. authors list!

anticipationnation: I'm reading and loving "Restless". Celebrian will help darling Lindir, don't worry! And I'm glad you like this. Unfortunately, it will eventually get very sad… Me no likey sad. Ah, well. Life isn't always happy, is it?

Dragon Confused: Hello again! I love all Elves! I obsess over Elves! Thank you for putting me on your extremely long story list. I'm glad you enjoy this!!

swee-haret179: You can stop laughing now! No, I'm joking. I'm glad you enjoyed it!


	7. Chp Seven: Hidden Talent

Chapter Seven

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't update for a while, but there I was, writing my novel, and just as one of my characters was getting all angsty and reminiscent – DUN, DUN, DUN! – the plot bunnies attacked! Hope you like!

* * *

Erestor sat in the library. It was his usual location, whether he was poring over books or copying old scrolls to preserve them. He was bent over the former this time, his dark hair hiding his face from others as he concentrated on what he was reading. Thus, he almost had a heart attack when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up in shock at the smiling face of Nathariel.

"Valar, Nathariel, you almost killed me!" he cried jokingly as he put a hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Erestor sighed happily. "Of course."

They headed out immediately. The weather was steadily getting warmer, edging from placid spring to fiery summer. All the Elves wore looser, thinner clothes to keep themselves comfortable. Nathariel chose her usual path, a bunch of papers under her arm.

What are those?" Erestor asked curiously, gazing pointedly at them.

"Some drawings I wanted to show you."

"I didn't know you were an artist," Erestor said, surprised.

"They're not too good, but…" She pulled out one she'd done of Lord Elrond looking contemplative.

"Are you crazy?" the advisor asked in shock, taking it from her to look at it more closely. "It looks just like him!"

"Thank you," Nathariel muttered, looking at the ground and turning pink.

"Do you have any more?" Erestor asked.

"Yes," she smiled, holding out the stack. They sat down together on the dusty, sunlit path and Erestor began sifting through the papers. Sometimes Nathariel would seize a drawing from him and refuse to let him see it, because she didn't think it was good enough, but most of them she let him look at. She was a great artist, able to take a person's likeness and sketch it perfectly, and had done almost all the Elves. Erestor stopped in astonishment when he pulled one out of himself, gazing at it open-mouthed for quite a while before she asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect, Nathariel. It's incredible!"

The healer mumbled another "Thank you" and turned her face away.

Suddenly, someone appeared behind them and slung an arm over each of their shoulders.

"Well, what are you two doing sitting in the dirt?" came Glorfindel's teasing voice. Then he spotted the drawings and asked, "Whose are _those_?"

"Mine," Nathariel said. She was getting a bit self-conscious.

"Is that _me_?" the golden-haired Elf asked, taking one of the drawings from the pile.

"Yes," she nodded.

"This is wonderful!" he said in amazement. In it, he was clad in a black cloak, leaning roguishly against a wall, his hair loose and cascading.

"Sure it is," Erestor grinned. "You think anything's wonderful if it involves you."

"That's not true!" Glorfindel protested, elbowing Erestor. "It's _really_ good," he insisted, gazing at her. "You are very talented."

"Thank you," Nathariel said for what seemed the hundredth time. She was getting uncomfortable.

"No need for that," Glorfindel laughed. "They're very beautiful drawings." He stood and started to walk away. "You should show them to other people," he added. With a bow and a grin, he strode off.

"What a nuisance," Erestor muttered, but he was smiling as he said it.

"Oh, he's sweet," Nathariel said firmly.

They went back to the drawings.

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Miss Piratess: Ah, don't worry about it. I knew you were there! And I'm sure Lindir will be fine.

anticipationnation: Thank you for the novel well-wishes, and thanks for the compliment!

matrixelf: Wow! A five-part series! I _so_ wanna read that! Once it's published let me know! And it's nice to hear from you again!

swee-haret179: Thanks again, and I think I've found a couple possible publishers thanks to _Writer's Market 2003_. I've almost finished the manuscript!

Malara: As usual, you give the longest (and sweetest) reviews! Thank you! Yes, I will let you know when it's published. _Don't worry_. That won't be for some time. You remembered peanut-butter Lindir! I'm planning on writing another parody, and including him this time. ANFoT probably won't be updated soon. Thank you for the compliments!

delucamar: Welcome! I'm glad you like it! Was that soon enough for you? Hee, hee!


	8. Chp Eight: Many Changes

Chapter Eight

A/N: Another quick update! I needed that little vacation, I tell you. A week at my grandparents' house was most welcome. I felt the need to write about my Elves. By now, this has pretty much become a series of vignettes. There's not really a plot. Oh, well. I like it, anyhow. I'm sorry I'm skipping ahead so far (the summer's gone, now), but I didn't really feel like writing that right now. And I figured out how to write "Celebrían" with the little accent over the "i"!

* * *

Autumn had swept its gold and scarlet cloak over Rivendell, dyeing the treetops colors that made them seem aflame with bright splashes of red and orange. The wind was chillier, a sharp edge to it, and now that the haze of summer was gone, the stars of Varda Elentári glittered brightly in the crisp sky as the Elves gathered each night in the Hall of Fire.

The Elves themselves were different now, as well. Lindir's musical abilities had returned to him, and each night melodies poured from his harp strings. Erestor wasn't nearly so shy; he talked to everyone. Nathariel was more outgoing, and the other Elves were astonished when they found out her artistic skills (courtesy of Glorfindel). Glorfindel had managed to become even more of a free spirit, and still made myriad attempts to get out of work, which Erestor dashed immediately. Elrond wasn't so awkward anymore.

The biggest change, however, had to do with Celebrían.

She was with child.

She laid in the gardens, clad in a forest-green cloak, her fingers resting gently on the tiny _mallorn_. It had sprouted in the early summer. She smiled as she recalled a memory from that time.

_Elrond pulled the harp from Celebrían's hands. "Come, _meleth-nin_!" he grinned, taking her now-empty hands and dragging her to her feet._

"_What is it?" she giggled._

"_I'm not saying."_

_Celebrían threw Lindir a grin as her husband pulled her from the room. The dark-haired harpist just gave her a mixed look of confusion and amusement._

"_Close your eyes," Elrond smiled, leading her outside. She knew it was the tree, but she didn't say anything. She closed her eyes._

"_Well?" he asked when she opened them._

"_Oh, Elrond," she breathed. The gratitude was genuine. "Thank you."_

_He said nothing, pulling her into a hug that said everything._

"Celebrían?"

The Lady of Imladris looked up. Elrond stood beside her. She started to get up, but he stopped her with a gesture. Instead, she laughed and sat up, her knees tucked against her chest. Elrond immediately threw off proper behavior and flopped down beside of her, pulling her against him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I love you, Elrond," she said contentedly.

"I love you, too," the Elf Lord replied, his cheek against her wavy hair.

The world seemed so small at that moment, as if they were the only beings in it, and they savored the quiet time, ignoring the busy world around them.

* * *

Erestor, on the other hand, wasn't having such a good time.

"Where are those blasted reports?" he exploded, shuffling desperately through the piles of paper on his desk.

"Temper, temper," Glorfindel scolded, going through the advisor's cluttered bookshelves. "They're here somewhere. And you'd better not say 'blasted' around Nathariel."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Erestor retorted. "I wouldn't say that in front of her. And these reports aren't something to be taken lightly!"

Glorfindel looked at him, an eyebrow cocked sardonically. "Erestor, they're lists of Imladris' medical and food supplies. I hardly think that's something to get so worked up about."

"They took two months to compile! I put into them too much time and care to forget about them, just because you say so! I'm _not_ going to write them out again! Why don't you try being an advisor, huh, Sir Goldtress? Always waltzing about, flinging your cloak in all directions, acting like an Elfling! If you had as much work as me, you'd be – what are those?"

"Your reports," Glorfindel grinned, waving a sheaf of papers around in front of Erestor.

Erestor took the papers from him and cleared his throat, trying to look dignified. "Yes. Thank you, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel laughed and brushed aside a tangled bit of hair. "You're welcome, _mellon-nin_."

* * *

A/N: Elvish translations-

_Meleth-nin: _my love

_Mellon-nin:_ my friend

Reviewer Responses:

Ithiliel Silverquill: Yay! You're not a lurker anymore! (hugs) I'm glad you like it, and the plot bunnies struck again!

Miss Piratess: Glad it amused you!

swee-haret179: Thank you, and yes, I'll let you know when it's done.

Erestor: Wow! I'm so happy that you've read it! (hugs some more) Thank you for putting it on your fav. list! Yes, I believe Glorfindel would normally be an amusing character, and I agree about him and Celebrían getting along well. One of my favorite chapters in EotTA is _Fading Gold_, even though it's really sad. Glorfy, the melodramatic. (giggles) I really enjoy writing Nathariel, so I'm pleased that you like her. No, I don't have an agent, but I _have_ found a publisher that I plan to send the manuscript to, if they accept it. I have to send a synopsis and the first three chapters, and then if they want the rest, they'll let me know. It's a fairly small company, but everyone starts small! As for Erestor, I prefer him alive, as well. :)

Malara: Ah, too many ANFoT elements in there! What's with the monkeys? XD Just joking. And I'm really glad you like it this much. No, Nathariel will deliver the twins. :D

anticipationnation: Yes, he is a sweet nuisance.

Ellfine: Glad you're back! I adore Glorfindel.

Neige: Ah, Glorfy knows 'Stor likes him! Erestor just won't admit it!

Kalayna: Yes, darn writer's block! Curse it to the fires of Mount Doom! XD What instrument do you play?

A/N: Wow, 55 reviews! Thank you everyone!


	9. Chp Nine: Truths

Chapter Nine

A/N: I found a publisher! They're called "Herodias", and I'm planning on sending them the proposal sometime in February. Oh, yay! Thanks for all your encouragement and well wishes, guys! And I just realized the other day that this was uncanonical chronologically. Elrond and Celebrían were married in year 100 TA, and the twins were born in 139 TA, but here I have Celebrían pregnant in the first year of their marriage. Not that it matters to me, but in case of purists – yes, I'm aware.

* * *

Glorfindel made his way into the less accessible rooms of Imladris, ancient armories that stored the weapons used in the Siege of Mordor, no longer needed in such times of peace. His hip had felt strangely light for weeks after he'd stopped wearing his sword, and he'd put it away. Though he was a powerful warrior and had rarely been wounded in battle (not including his death at the hands of the Balrog), he never enjoyed fighting, so he was glad to finally leave his blade in its sheath.

He found his way to one of the armories – and was surprised to see the door standing ajar. Careful and suspicious, he stepped silently into the room. Another Elf stood by the opposite wall, grasping awkwardly the hilt of a long sword.

It was Lindir.

"Lindir, what are you doing?" Glorfindel asked, merely confused.

The young harpist turned to him in shock and dropped the sword. It clattered loudly against the stone. "Lord Glorfindel!" he gasped.

"Why are you here?" Glorfindel asked quietly. It puzzled him to see the dark-haired Elf in such a place.

"I didn't touch anything," Lindir said quickly. Then, he looked down at the sword. "Well, I _did_ touch something, but I didn't hurt anything."

"I don't mean to sound scolding," Glorfindel replied, taking another step into the room. "I only wish to know why you came here."

"I was curious. I wished to know the feel the of a sword in my hands."

Glorfindel closed the door behind him and picked up the sword, hanging it back up on the wall. "Never wish to hold a sword, harpist."

"I meant no harm – " Lindir began.

"And you caused none," Glorfindel replied. "But one such as you, a musician, should never feel need to carry a sword."

"_You _carried a sword," Lindir countered.

"That is because I'm a warrior," Glorfindel retorted.

"And why are you here, Lord Glorfindel?" the younger Elf asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"I wished for some solitude."

"But here, of all places?" Lindir asked.

"I come here after I've had particularly bad nightmares," Glorfindel said.

"About what?"

"Battles."

"But one as brave as you?" Lindir asked incredulously.

Glorfindel smiled wryly. "I'm afraid so."

Lindir sat down on a pile of shields. "Can you tell me about some?"

"I'd rather not."

"The valiant Glorfindel Goldtress fears to speak of his warrior days?" Lindir taunted.

"Ha. It was these golden tresses that got me killed the first time."

"Now _that_ is interesting," Lindir chuckled. "How did that happen?"

"Well, when that Balrog fell, it clutched my hair and dragged me down with it," Glorfindel said, grimacing at the memory. He could almost feel the wrench of its burning claws again.

There was silence for a while as Glorfindel brooded and Lindir absorbed his words. Then, Lindir asked, "Why are you reluctant to speak of battles, if you are a warrior?"

"War, no matter how glorious your ballads make it sound, is a terrible thing," Glorfindel said. "You sing of the heroes and their heroic deeds, but you do not sing of the bloodshed, the death, the destruction." He pinned Lindir with a hard stare. "I fight, harpist, when it is needed. In times of war, though I think violence is the greatest wrong of all, one must protect their people and guard their homes."

"I see," Lindir said.

"No, you do not see. None who have lived in such peace could ever see. I've lost friends in battle that were dearer to me than myself. King Gil-galad, for one. Did you know that despite his military renown, he despised war from the bottom of his heart?"

"I did not know," Lindir replied, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"Though many Elves look down on Men, know this, Lindir. Men are many times worthy creatures. I feel that killing them is like kinslaying. Just because they are not of your race does not mean they are evil. Even Finrod befriended men. And war, no matter how just the cause, is a horrible thing. To kill another living creature is like killing oneself, unless they are Orcs, or a creature as foul. Yet it hurts me to kill Orcs, for they were once as we are, and were captured by Morgoth and tortured into the loathsome things they are." He looked at Lindir pointedly. "Do you understand?"

Lindir nodded.

"Do not always believe your ballads and songs, Lindir," Glorfindel cautioned. "And may you never wish to hold a sword again." He smiled at the minstrel. "Your hands are far too fair."

Lindir returned the smile.

And that night, he only sang of peace.

_

* * *

In case anyone is wondering, Glorfindel's views on war are my own (excluding the part about the Orcs). This author's note is not G-rated, but I believe for a good reason. It needs said. So many people watch the news, hear that such-and-such people died, and say, "At least it isn't us." Or they watch a violent movie, cheering or shrugging. Sure, it's not you, it's just a movie, but if you live in America, you should check out the foreign press. See some pictures of REAL war. When you see mass graves dug because so many people died in a tsunami that they can't even have proper burials, when a five-year-old is covered in his parents' blood after they're shot to death, when an infant is murdered when a shrapnel hits her while she's in her backyard, and people are immune to it, there is something seriously wrong with the world. I hope that those of you who agree with me will lend their prayers that this may one day end, and if you don't, well, wake up and smell the roses, pal. It's time for a reality check. Death is death, and to kill another is a terrible thing. May Mankind one day come to its senses, because we are our own greatest enemy._

Reviewer Responses:

Malara: That's quite interesting about the monkeys. I usually just say "shoot" and "dang". I hate cursing. Thank you again for all the compliments. I think Erestor would get flustered when he couldn't find his work, and Glorfy would be the cooler one. As for Elrond with bunny ears, hopping around? (touches Malara's forehead) Are you all right? HA HA! That's hilarious! As for updating, here you go, and thanks so much for the well wishes!

Kalayna: Ah, trumpet seems like torture. But then, so is writer's block. Capture the plot bunnies! Hit 'em with all you've got!

Miss Piratess: (blushes) Aw, thanks. You're really sweet!

Ithiliel Silverquill: Rejoicing? Wow! Thank you so much! This chapter is for you, since you asked for it. As for the twins, they're coming!

swee-haret179: Yes, _mallorn _are beautiful, aren't they? Thank you!


	10. Chp Ten: Realizations and Boredom

Chapter Ten

A/N: I am sorry for the last chapter, not for what I wrote, not for why I wrote it, but because it seemed to startle a couple of you. I didn't mean to sound condemning, but I sometimes hear people say, "Oh, that's too bad," or "How horrible!" and then not really understand that those people over there dying are _people_. Some people don't realize that, and I was really fired up about it at the time. I, like my version of Glorfindel, believe that killing is a terrible thing and one of the worst things a person can do, but I also believe that you must defend yourself if someone else attacks you. My beliefs are complicated, but at any rate, as stupid and overused and clichéd as it sounds, my deepest wish is for peace.

* * *

Elrond looked at Glorfindel from the cushiony depths of his armchair. "Glorfindel, I just realized something." 

Glorfindel nodded vaguely, trying to concentrate on the book in his hands. "And that is…?"

"I'm going to be a father."

Glorfindel looked up at him, astonished. "You _just_ realized that?"

"Well, I've _known_ it since the start, but I only just _realized _it," Elrond explained.

"I see," the Balrog-Slayer said, standing up from his perch in Elrond's windowseat. He brushed at his crimson robes. "And you don't know how to go about it?"

Elrond nodded.

"I can help you there."

Elrond glanced at him cynically. "How could you do that? You were never a father."

"I helped raise Eärendil."

Elrond was shocked. "My _father_? My grandparents actually trusted _you_ with him?"

Glorfindel smirked. "Not everyone regards me as bungling as you do."

Elrond began to chuckle.

"Laugh all you want, Peredhil, but many a night I kept the babe in _my_ room so that Idril could get some sleep. Your grandfather slept like a rock, and was even harder to budge when snoring," Glorfindel retorted indignantly.

This only made Elrond laugh harder. "How old _are_ you?" he asked jokingly.

Glorfindel tried to maintain his defensive demeanor, but had to give in to the mirth. Solemn was one thing he couldn't pretend to be.

* * *

Three days later, Elrond and Glorfindel departed for Greenwood after being invited by King Thranduil for a feast. It was the custom of the two Elven rulers to invite the other each winter for a banquet to maintain good relations. Glorfindel was always mobbed by the King's children – especially the youngest ones, Prince Legolas and Princess Gil-aelin – so the Elf-Lord would be sufficiently entertained while they were there. 

Celebrían had turned down Elrond's request for her to accompany them, because she simply didn't feel like traveling. Elrond had been horrified, telling her that it was common courtesy for the new Lady to be at the feast, but she had assured him that Queen Rilorn knew what it was like to be pregnant. Elrond had finally given in, but now Celebrían was feeling the consequences.

She was bored beyond all reason.

It was a dull evening, and all the Elves were staying to themselves, much to her dismay. She decided to take a walk.

As she strolled down the corridor, she was surprised to find Erestor sitting in the hallway, his head bent over a piece of parchment, scribbling crazily on it with a black quill.

"Lord Erestor?" she asked.

"Yes, Lady Celebrían?" he asked, never looking up.

"Well, Elrond _and_ Glorfindel are gone, it's snowing, and I'm _really_ bored."

"And?"

"And I was wondering if you'd like to come walking with me."

"Of course!" Erestor said cheerfully. "Just let me finish this…there!" He placed the parchment and quill aside and got to his feet. "I'll get my cloak and we'll head off."

Celebrían waited impatiently for him at the entrance to the grounds. He came hurrying down the stairs and bowed as he approached her.

"Oh, stop that!" she scolded good-naturedly. "Let's go."

The snow fell gently in large flakes and had completely covered the ground. It glittered in the pale moonlight, frosting everything with a gentle blanket of white.

"This is the first snowfall I've seen in Imladris," she said after a while. "In Lothlórien, the snow falls, but leaves don't. But this…this is beautiful as well."

"Indeed," Erestor replied, sounding almost sullen. The white flakes falling in his hair looked like bright stars in the night sky.

"Why do you speak so?" Celebrían asked, smiling.

"I've been irritated by most of the Elflings here, including Elrond and Glorfindel."

Celebrían began to giggle. "I never knew that my husband could be so…childish."

"Well, your being here has tamed him."

"If that's a good thing, then I am grateful," she replied. "But pray tell, what did he do to you?"

"Let's just say it involved an icicle and the back of my robes,' Erestor said, grimacing as he remembered the chilly ice dagger falling sharply down his back.

"But everything's so much _calmer_ here," she said. "For instance, in Lórien, my mother would never have let me do this." She demonstrated by spinning around, her cloak dragging in the snow, her arms outstretched and her loose hair flying.

"And why not?" Erestor asked. He enjoyed seeing her so glad.

Celebrían knelt in the snow, touching it with her hands. "Mother was – is – always very proper. I like it here. Everything's so wonderful."

"It most certainly is," Erestor nodded.

Celebrían stood. "You will have to add me to your nuisance list," she grinned.

"Why?" Erestor asked, though he already knew. He had seen her hands flash behind her back.

"Because of this!" She threw a snowball at him and he dodged. It broke harmlessly against his shoulder. He gathered up a handful of snow and retaliated. A battle broke out, and snowballs flew back and forth as the white flakes fell lightly from the sky.

Half an hour later, they went inside, breathless and laughing.

Neither had won.

* * *

Elvish Translations: 

_Gil-aelin_: star lake

_Rilorn_:literally,brilliance tree

Reviewer Responses:

Ithiliel Silverquill: Well, I'm not a warrior, nor have I a wish to be, but books and movies affect me greatly, and I've read and seen enough war stories to make me think the way I do. I think trying is all we can do for now. And yes, a chapter for you! You were asking for a new one! (hugs)

swee-haret179: Sorry that I almost made you cry! I'm glad I made you think, and thanks for the congrats!

Malara: I was really upset when I wrote that chapter, because I'd seen these pictures from Palestine, and I'm Palestinian, sooo… Yes, swords _can_ hurt lots of things. Go on, read something happy! Cheer up! You're right, murder is _not_ okay. I despise violence, for many reasons. About the tsunami: Yes, I know that it wasn't our fault, but some people don't realize the true magnitude of the destruction and that all those people who died had lives and dreams and families and hopes that are broken and gone now. It makes me cry to think about it. You're rich! YAY! About the rabbit ears-Elrond, good luck! And as for the publisher, I'm just hoping they accept my work :)

Miss Piratess: I feel strongly about it as well. I could go into long rant-mode, but I don't think you want to read it right now.

Kalayna: Thank you, and yes, there is enough devastation and hardship in this world for us to adding to it. Thank you for understanding, and as I said to Malara, the hard part about the publishers will be getting them to accept it.

Neige: Thank you. I'm glad to see a fellow anti-war…person…thing. Yeah. And I wanted to use Glorfindel to convey my thoughts at the time I was writing it.

Erestor: Thanks! I'm glad you don't see it as a bad thing, but I'm sorry it was so abrupt. That's how I see most Elves (Feanor, Celegorm, and Curufin I see as exceptions), and I'm glad you found it all interesting. I, thankfully, have never been kept from seeing things on the news, and unfortunately, American media is very guarded. We have Arabic satellite news, so we get to see a little more than most people here. I'm not ashamed to live here, and I'm not ashamed of my blood (my mother is American, and a Christian who converted to Islam), but I am ashamed of what mankind has done (conquerors, slavery, massacres, racism, war, murder, bombings, etc.). No one likes being reminded of these things, but I think sometimes we _need_ to be reminded to teach ourselves what we've done wrong, and how we can maybe fix it. May our prayers help.

A/N: Thank you everyone for all your support. 68 reviews! (hugs the reviewers) Thank you!


	11. Chp Eleven: A Slight Scare

Chapter Eleven

A/N: Thank you for all the positive reviews, everyone! I really appreciate that there are other people out there that agree with me.

* * *

Lindir and Celebrían sat in the Hall of Fire. She sang while he played, and they broke out into giggles every so often, though the song wasn't funny. After a bit, Celebrían got quiet and sat with her chin in her hands, a frown on her face.

Lindir stopped harping. "My lady, is something wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"I feel slightly ill," she said with a groan.

"Is it time?" Lindir asked, having no experience with pregnant Elf-women.

"No," she said quietly.

Lindir stood quickly. "I'll take you to the infirmary, anyway," he said, taking her hand and supporting her as she staggered to her feet. They began to make their way into the corridor when the Lady collapsed into a dead faint.

With a jolt of worry, Lindir gathered her up in his arms and ran in with her. "Help!" he cried. "The Lady has fainted!"

Several Elves came to his side and took her from his arms. He followed them, anxious and frightened.

Unfortunately, it was at that time that Elrond and Glorfindel decided to return.

"Next time we go to Greenwood, keep me from allowing Thranduil's children to borrow Asfaloth," Glorfindel was saying. "Young Prince Legolas nearly scared me to death, galloping off with the horse."

Elrond chuckled. "That I will do."

Glorfindel noticed the group of Elves hurrying down the corridor ahead of them. "What could be going on?" he asked curiously.

"I know not," Elrond said.

Without a word, they sprinted off down the hallway, catching up quickly. Glorfindel caught Lindir by the shoulder. "What happened?"

Lindir looked shaken and pale. "I know not. The Lady Celebrían and I were simply sitting in the Hall, and she said she felt ill, so I was taking her to the infirmary. As we started off, she passed out."

"But she _can't_ be ready," Glorfindel said. "With Queen Idril, it took much longer. It doesn't make sense…" He broke off as Elrond slumped against him in a daze.

"That is what worried me," Lindir said, gazing down the hall as the Elves carried Celebrían into the infirmary. "She said that it wasn't time."

Glorfindel set Elrond on his feet and the three made their way down the hall. Celebrían was lying in on of the beds, the Elven healers hovering around her; those who'd brought her stood behind them.

"That will be all," Glorfindel said, shooing them out. "We appreciate your help, you may go about your business. The Lady will be fine, I assure you."

With much murmured protest, the Elves filed out of the room. Elrond knelt beside Celebrían's bed, brushing the golden strands of hair from her face. Lindir stood behind him, one hand on the Lord of Imladris' shoulder. Nathariel was standing on the other side of the bed, putting leaves of _athelas_ into a bowl of steaming water.

"She will be fine, Lord Elrond," Nathariel said quietly, turning to his anxious face. "This is normal when a woman is with child."

Elrond said nothing, but gave the healer a soft smile of gratitude. Glorfindel came up behind Lindir. "We should leave," he whispered.

"But what about the Lady?" the harpist asked worriedly.

"She is in good hands," Glorfindel said, gazing fondly at Nathariel's back as she bustled about, gathering sheets from other beds. They gathered dust, for most of the time they weren't in use.

With one last glance at Elrond and his wife, Lindir nodded and walked out with Glorfindel.

After a bit, she soaked a cloth in the _athelas­_-steeped water and gently sponged Celebrían's forehead with it. "She will be fine," she told Elrond, who despite her assurances, remained grim.

"I shouldn't have left," Elrond said.

"It is customary," Nathariel protested. "If you hadn't, King Thranduil may have taken offense."

"I know, but my wife is more important to me."

Nathariel laughed. "You are very devout, my lord."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Elrond asked, tearing his eyes from Celebrían to look at Nathariel.

"You _should_! I was praising you!" Nathariel said, laughing harder.

Then, Celebrían began to stir. "What is so amusing?" she asked dazedly.

"She's awakened!" Elrond cried.

"Of course I've awakened," Celebrían said, sounding irritated. "But what are _you_ doing here? And where is Lindir?"

"She's perfectly all right," Nathariel said.

"I returned. Lindir left a while ago," Elrond said as his wife struggled into a sitting position. "Valar, you scared me!" he cried, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I didn't mean to," she said.

"I'll send for Lindir," Nathariel smiled.

* * *

That night, Nathariel went down the hall, following the quiet sound of harp music. She opened the door to the library and saw Lindir sitting by the window. There were no candles lit, only the light of the moon and stars streaming their pale light into the room. She knew the song. It was a common lullaby, and she was surprised to hear him playing it. Simply because she remembered it, she began to sing.

_The sparkling stars  
__Shine down on us  
__Like rain upon the trees  
__And the shining light  
__Of Eärendil  
__Glows bright along the seas.  
__The wind blows through  
__The forest, speaking of  
__A world of light,  
__And with me you shall  
__Always be, my child,  
__Through the night._

Lindir looked up at her in surprise. "I did not realize you were there."

"I tread quietly," Nathariel smiled.

"Would you like to sit?" he asked, standing up.

"Nay," she said, shaking her head. "I only came to thank you for being so concerned about Lady Celebrían."

"Thank you," he said, embarrassed. "She is a good friend of mine."

"I know," Nathariel replied, leaning against the doorframe. "You two are very familiar with one another. She is very kind, is she not?"

"That she is," Lindir nodded.

They were quiet for a bit. Finally, Nathariel broke the silence by saying, "I've always meant to tell you, but I never ventured to. You are a wonderful musician."

"Thank you."

"I think that you may even be better than Daeron was," she added.

"I doubt that," Lindir replied, blushing.

"I don't." Nathariel looked out at the snowy night for a moment, then said, "I should be going. I've interrupted you."

"No, you didn't," Lindir said quickly.

Nathariel smiled again. "You are very kind. I must straighten the infirmary. The Lady caused quite a stir!"

"Goodnight," Lindir called as she left.

"Goodnight!" she waved.

* * *

Notes: For any who haven't read _The Silmarillion_, Daeron was a minstrel in the court of King Elu Thingol (Elwë Singollo), the father of Luthien Tinuvíel. He betrayed Beren and Luthien twice, and was known as the greatest minstrel in the history of Arda (Middle-Earth).

Reviewer Responses:

Queen C: Thank you for the positive input andfor the compliments! Unfortunately, people here are misinformed, or are withheld information. I'm glad that you're so open-minded. There aren't many people like that anymore.

Neige: Thank you very much. I've been working on this novel for about a year and a half now, so I'm very relieved to be near the end. Thank you for the comments on the formatting, because my keyboard messes up a lot. (smacks keyboard) I'm sorry to hear about your family's experiences, but I'm glad to meet another pacifist! Thank you for putting this on your fav. list. Lots of hugs!

Erestor: Thank you. No, Celebrían thankfully has more sense than immature Elrond. (scolds Elrond) I enjoyed writing the fatherhood scene.

swee-haret179: I'm very glad that you like it. :) My novel? (points down) Look at the author's note!

Ithiliel Silverquill: Glad that you liked it. Yes, poor Elrond, all right. It's all hitting him at one time. I certainly hope that he doesn't have a nervous breakdown. (chuckles conspiratorially) Nah, don't worry. I won't hurt him. Yes, definitely supervision! Never let Glorfy watch a child unattended! About winter – completely agreed.

Malara: Celebrían? _DIE_? What are you talking about! I would _never_ kill off Celebrían! She was bothered mentally by what happened with the Orcs, so she went to Valinor. Nice and safe. (huddles up in corner) Celebrían…doesn't…die…doesn't…die…

Miss Piratess: Thank you! (bows) Don't you just _love_ snowballs? (giggle)

A/N: For anyone who wants to know, my novel starts out as a spoof of "Sleeping Beauty". It's not all humor, though there are various fairy tale characters spread through (Snow White, Rapunzel, Prince Charming, etc.). I wanted to write a version of "Sleeping Beauty" where a _girl_ was the main character for once, and not just the damsel in distress. So I gave "Beauty" (whose name is Gwen) two sisters, one of which goes out to find the cure, as it's _not_ true love's kiss. The wonderful (sarcasm there) fairy didn't tell them the cure. And I'm not telling, either. (evil cackling) Meanwhile, many, many people have been cursed and/or affected by this fairy in one way or another, and Princess Yuna (the sister) meets up with some of them. I also created my own race for the story, so there are various characters from that group, as well. Pretty much the usual fantasy story: dragons, swords, spells, castles, ancient wars, reunions, and curses, but I worked hard to make it original, too. I think I've succeeded.

I just realized what an extreme Tolkien freak I am. I can actually recite the entire chain of descendents of Finwë until they reach Eldarion, son of Aragorn and Arwen (excluding, however, the Kings of Numenor and Elros' bloodline). That's very, very sad. I'm like that in History class, too. (sigh)


	12. Chp Twelve: A Question of Messiness

Chapter Twelve

Lindir was walking down the hallway when he saw a white-clad figure emerge from the infirmary. After a moment's inspection, he realized it was Celebrían. With a cry of joy, he ran toward her and halted in front of her, barely stopping to bow. "You've awakened!" he cried.

Celebrían laughed. "Yes, I have."

"I was very worried," Lindir said, suddenly looking shy.

"I appreciate it. And you were very quick-thinking to take me as fast as you did."

Lindir returned her smile. "Thank you, Lady. But may I ask, what was wrong?"

"Nothing. It's common for things like that to happen," she said.

"I'm glad to hear that you are well," he replied. He kissed her hand and dashed off.

Watching him go, Celebrían shook her head and laughed.

* * *

Succumbing to his frustration, Glorfindel let go of the strands of hair that he'd been trying to braid. He could _never_ get them braided the right way, which is why he usually left them loose, much to Erestor's annoyance. He stood away from his mirror and dropped into his bed, pulling his pillow over his face. Everyone said he was always so graceful – what did they know? With a sigh, he dropped his arms over the sides of the bed and left them to dangle.

"Glorfindel?" came a confused voice from outside the door. "_Why _do you have a pillow on your face?"

It was Erestor. Glorfindel groaned. "Because I am annoyed."

He could hear Erestor sigh and walk into the room. "And why are you annoyed?"

"Because I can't braid my hair."

There was silence for a moment, then Erestor said, "Move over."

Glorfindel pulled the pillow off of his head and tossed it to the floor. He shifted so that he was only lying on half of the bed, and Erestor plopped down beside him.

"Do you need something?" Glorfindel asked after a few seconds.

"Nothing in particular," Erestor replied. "I've completed my duties for the day, so…"

Glorfindel snorted. "You live for your duties, Erestor. I think overwork can become fatal."

"Ha, ha. Very amusing."

"I know I am. Thank you."

Erestor sighed again. "You are a very irritating person."

Glorfindel grinned. "I am aware of that."

"This is pointless. Perhaps I can engage someone in an _intelligent_ conversation," Erestor muttered. He got out of the bed, but before he could leave, Glorfindel caught him by the hair. Erestor rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Could you…do my hair for me?"

Erestor sighed once more (something he did a lot around Glorfindel). "Why, the so-called Lord of the House of the Golden Flower and self-proclaimed Balrog-slayer can't even fix his own hair?"

"Skip the sarcasm and please do this for me without any ridicule," Glorfindel pleaded. "I want to look _decent_ for once."

Erestor looked at him in surprise. "Everyone _likes_ your messiness," he said.

Glorfindel looked equally surprised. "They do?" he asked.

"They do."

Glorfindel sat up and took a handful of his golden tresses, gazed at them thoughtfully. Then he sprang up, swept on his black cloak, and asked, "Would you like to take a walk?"

Erestor grimaced. "I have a bit of organizing to do in the library, and besides, it's still snowing."

"Ah, don't be so sour!" Glorfindel laughed. "Lady Celebrían told me _all_ about your snowball fight."

Erestor went red. "She did?"

Glorfindel grinned wickedly. "She did," he confirmed with a nod.

"Please don't tell anyone," Erestor begged. "It's not my usual manner, but I was having fun, and she does something to people – "

Glorfindel laughed. "I know that all too well."

Erestor sighed and tugged on his robes. "I suppose a walk would do me some good."

"Very well, then!" Glorfindel seized his hand and pulled him out of the room and down the hall.

"You didn't make your bed!" Erestor protested.

Glorfindel looked back at him. "Weren't you the one who just said that everyone likes my messiness?"

Erestor moaned. Why did he have to encourage him?

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Kalayna: That's all right. I hope to get it published soon. A GUY named ELBERETH? Someone needs help… I'm glad you liked it!

Malara: Many thanks! Yes, Celebrían leaving _is_ sad, but at least Elrond was reunited with her in the end, right? I just really like figuring out family trees. Sounds nuts, but I worked out Sirius Black's, and found out that (very distantly) Draco is related to Ron! Go read OoTP, sit for a while, work it out. It all makes sense in the end. And if it doesn't, I'll explain. Greenwood/Mirkwood is so much fun! And yes, the song is my own.

Miss Piratess: It is? (bounces with joy) YES!

swee-haret179: Here's your update, and the novel will take some time. First one book, then the entire fantasy community, then THE WORLD!


	13. Chp Thirteen: Festivals and Worries Pt 1

Chapter Thirteen

"How do I look?" asked Elrond, turning to his wife.

Celebrían scrutinized him. "You circlet is crooked," she laughed.

Elrond frantically tried to straighten it.

"Here, let me fix it," Celebrían giggled, reaching out and setting the twined silver ring aright. "Honestly, I don't know _why_ you're so worked up these last three days."

"Is it not obvious?" Elrond asked. "Today is the New Year's festival!"

"Indeed it is," she agreed. "And you have it every year. So why are you so worried now?"

Elrond looked at her earnestly. "Do you want the truth?"

"I may regret it, but yes, I do."

He sighed. "Because of your parents."

Celebrían choked on a fit of laughter. "My _parents_?" she finally managed to ask.

Elrond nodded sheepishly.

'Why are you worried about my parents?"

"Well, I'm not really worried about _them_. I'm worried about what they think of me."

Celebrían laughed. "They love you," she said. "If they did not think you were good enough, believe me, they would have stopped at nothing to keep me from marrying you.'

Elrond was skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. They're my _parents_."

* * *

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel rode at the head of their procession, the large escort that would accompany them to Rivendell. The Lady was mounted on a gleaming white stallion, her husband on a midnight-black. Celeborn was restless, much to his wife's chagrin.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" she finally snapped. "You're making me edgy!"

"Well, I _am _edgy!" he snapped back.

Galadriel smiled fondly as she recognized his annoyed tone. "And why, pray tell, are you so edgy?"

"Don't play with me, Galadriel. You know very well why."

"I'm sure Elrond is a wonderful husband," Galadriel assured him.

"But you don't _know_ that. Celebrían is our – "

" – our only child. I know. And Elrond was always very courteous and kind around us."

"Around _us_. The key word in that sentence is _us_. And now that she's going to have the baby so soon, she can't back out of the marriage," Celeborn argued.

"You worry too much, darling," Galadriel said, patting his knee.

Celeborn just sighed.

"Everything all right?" asked Haldir, one of the captains of the Lothórien guard.

"Yes, Haldir," chorused the Lord and Lady.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Haldir."

"Positive?"

Galadriel's eye was twitching. "Go _away_, Haldir!"

Haldir went away.

When he was out of earshot, Celeborn said, "That Elf is too nosy for his own good."

"He's going to get into a lot of trouble some day," Galadriel added, nodding her head in agreement.

They looked at each other and grinned.

A plan was beginning to form.

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Ithiliel Silverquill: That's all right, dear! You reviewed it anyway! And no, just because it's normal does _not_ mean it's fun. I remember incidents that scared the heck out of me when my mom was pregnant in the past. And you want Erestor to braid your hair? HEY, 'STOR! GET OVER THERE AND BRAID ITHILIEL'S HAIR! Enjoy!

Kalayna: Oh, yeah, I can see it. I think the exact opposite. I think he would be _very_ messy at times, just because he's so…calm in the book. He seems almost laid-back to me. Thank you!

Malara: Yeah, they are. Sirius is Narcissa Malfoy's cousin, and Arthur is Sirius' second cousin once-removed, I believe. Don't know for sure. I'm glad you liked it!

Miss Piratess: Thank you! And I would love to braid his hair too! There's so much of it! XD

Mirfein: Thank you! I'm very glad you like it! And wow – I'm on your fav. lists! Thanks again!

swee-haret179: I'm really sorry, but I'm not allowed to e-mail or IM or anything. Thanks for the thought, though! (hug)

A/N: The New Year's celebration will be continuing for a few chapters, methinks. It will be a fun incident to write. Oh, I have so many ideas!

Those poor Elves.


	14. Chp Fourteen: Festivals and Worries Pt 2

Chapter Fourteen

Erestor strolled down the corridor, clad in silver robes, a huge contrast to the dark clothing he usually wore. Nathariel was a way ahead of him, and he hurried up the hall to join her.

"Good morning," she smiled as he caught up with her.

Erestor returned the greeting, noting with surprise how unusually dressed up she was for New Year's. She wore robes of golden silk; her dark hair was elaborately braided and twisted, ribbons and beads strewn through it. A long chain of silver hung from her throat and bracelets jangled on her wrists.

"You look lovely," he finally managed to say.

The healer blushed. "Thank you," she said, looking at her feet.

Erestor was embarrassed as well. "You're welcome."

They walked for a few moments in silence. Then, Glorfindel swept around the corner. On his head was a wreath of yellow lilies, woven into the shape of a crown. Nathariel burst into a giggle fit when she saw him.

He grinned and said, "A generous little Elfling insisted I wear it, as she had fashioned it for me." He noticed Nathariel then, and was stricken for a moment. However, his clever tongue had not deserted him. "And who is this magnificent _elleth_, Erestor? It couldn't be Nathariel, could it?"

Nathariel went scarlet. "Indeed, it is. Do I truly look so different?" she asked.

"You are beautiful, maiden," Glorfindel smiled. "Fit to be a queen." With a flourishing bow, he headed off down the corridor.

Erestor remained calm outwardly, but inside he was fuming. He wasn't angry with Glorfindel – strangely, he was angry with himself.

Why was it that Glorfindel always managed to be witty, fun, helpful, even dashing (to most of the Elf-maids), but he himself was always the quiet, solitary advisor who knew more of books than people? He wanted to be accepted, different, unique.

With a jolt, he realized that nothing was holding him back.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nathariel.

"No," Erestor said, almost too quickly. "Excuse me. I must speak to someone," he added, scurrying off.

Nathariel stood in the deserted hallway, alone and in total shock. "Uh…goodbye then, I guess."

* * *

Celebrían stood at the window, waiting for her parents to arrive. They wouldn't have a large procession with them, because her mother always insisted on small groups. She had always said they were an "unnecessary annoyance".

"Lady Celebrían?"

Celebrían turned. "Yes, Erestor?" she asked.

"I need to ask you for some…advice."

Celebrían smiled. "Of course. What do you need?"

"I was wondering how I can – how would I word it? – become more popular," the advisor said, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Yes, you do seem to be allergic to attention," Celebrían laughed.

Erestor looked glummer than before.

"You're serious," Celebrían said, feeling bad. "I'm sorry."

Erestor sighed heavily. "I'm just tired of being a shadow."

"And you want to do something that will turn everyone's heads?"

Erestor nodded.

"Does this have anything to do with impressing Nathariel?" Celebrían asked.

Erestor blushed. "No," he said.

Celebrían laughed. Erestor was a terrible liar. Grinning slyly, a twinkle in her eyes that reminded Erestor of Glorfindel, she said, "I know _exactly _how to help you."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll find out when the time comes," Celebrían said mysteriously.

Erestor sighed again. He'd been afraid of that.

A/N: The aforementioned yellow lilies would be Easter lilies, which bloom in early spring. However, I don't think they called them "Easter" lilies in ME, so I just substituted.

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Kalayna: Yes, you did! Yay for you! There was the next chappie. And not just Galadriel, but Celeborn too! The plan isn't anything evil or incredibly devious, but it's annoying enough to annoy annoying Haldir. ...Did that make sense?

swee-haret179: I'm sorry. I'm not telling... I read the poem and liked it very much. Good job!

Miss Piratess: Yes! Lots of sneakiness!

Zammy: That's all right! At least you're back! (hugs) And good luck! I'm glad I cheered you up.

anticipationnation: Thank you. (bows)

Ithiliel Silverquill: That's all right. (pats head) You're always here in the end. Of course things work out in the end! I loved writing the Haldir scene. And if you ever want Erestor, just call. He's all yours!

Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews. 93! Thank you for reviewing, and all of you who've followed it, thank you for staying with it. I really appreciate it. I wouldn't be this far without you!


	15. Chp Fifteen: Festivals and Worries Pt 3

Chapter Fifteen

A/N: (squeaks with happiness) 100 hundred reviews! _100_! Thank you so much, everyone! You don't know how much I appreciate it! Thank you! (hugs all the reviewers)

* * *

"Ammë!" cried Celebrían, running to meet her mother as she slid off of her stallion's back. Galadriel, who normally would have scolded her daughter for her unseemly behavior, pulled her into a tight embrace. 

"You're getting along, aren't you, dear?" she asked, stepping back and smoothing down her daughter's golden tresses.

"Soon, I'll be a mother myself!" laughed Celebrían, a hand on her protruding belly.

"Celebrían!" came Celeborn's happy shout as he reached her. Before she said a thing, he'd lifted her into the air, twirled around, and bound her in a hug as her feet touched the ground again. He kissed her cheek. "My child, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Ada," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Are you sure?" asked Celeborn anxiously. "Has Elrond been good to you? Has he – "

"Ada, Elrond's wonderful," Celebrían said. "Don't worry!" She beckoned to tiny escort into the Last Homely House, asked the stable-Elves to take care of their horses.

"My, Lady Celebrían!" came Haldir's voice from beside her. "I remember when you were only an Elfling! Now look at you! How many months do you have left?" he asked.

Before Celebrían could answer, Galadriel pulled her aside. "I want to ask you a favor," she said, glaring at Haldir.

Celebrían followed her mother's gaze, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "What kind of favor?"

"Haldir's too nosy for his own good," Galadriel said, looking greatly annoyed. "Your father and I want to teach him a lesson."

Celebrían was slightly worried. "What kind of lesson?"

Galadriel leaned close to her ear. "Well…"

* * *

Haldir meandered into the kitchen silently, making his way toward Morwen, the cook. 

"Hello!" he shouted from behind her, trying to startle her.

"Hello, Haldir," she said calmly, taking a wooden spoon from the drawer in front of her. She remembered him from the Lord and Lady's wedding.

Oh, he'd gotten on her nerves.

"So what kind of soup is that?" asked the marchwarden.

"Vegetable," Morwen said shortly. She pushed a strand of brown hair from her face and took a deep breath.

"What will the main course be?" he asked, lifting the lid from one of the simmering pots.

Morwen groaned softly, and against her better judgement, was the first to enact the revenge of the leaders of Lothlorien.

With as much speed as she could gather, she thwacked him over the head with her wooden spoon.

"Ow!" he yelped, dropping the lid so that it crashed to the ground, rolling and spinning before it came to a stop. He rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" asked the cook, placidly stirring the soup with the spoon. Seeing her so passive, one would wonder how she could wield the cooking utensil with the same deadly precision a seasoned warrior used to wield a sword. She disregarded that fact and began to hum.

"That smack!" exclaimed Haldir.

Morwen didn't look at him, resisting the grin that was pulling at the corners of her mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about."

With a huff, Haldir stomped from the room, his silver braids swinging. Morwen shut the door behind him, dissolving into helpless giggles.

* * *

Reviewer Responses: 

Miss Piratess: Don't worry, it's not anything evil! Thank you!

Ithiliel Silverquill: Indeed, it is. I believe deviousness is hereditary. My mom actually started laughing when I told her about the lily crown... And how _dare_ you suggest Nathariel may become a Sue? I would never let that happen! Thank you for keeping an eye on her, though:)

swee-haret179: Brainstorm, my dear! Simply brainstorm. Find something that intrigues you, and right down how it makes you feel. I'm glad you do.

Kalayna: I'm glad. I was afraid I'd confused you. Did you know I really like the word "confuzzled"? It sounds so funny! And what they planned is coming clearer in the next chapter.

Zammy: Here, have another! (hug) There's your update!

Neige: Yes, annoyingly nosy Haldir. He had it coming to him, I tell you. He had it coming. As for the eye-twitch, I really enjoyed writing that scene. I think I'm going to have Glorfy do a little coaching, but I have something planned that'll stick Erestor in the spotlight. And I think it's kind of logical for him to have gone to Celebrian because she's so well liked. Thank you for being my hundredth reviewer! (massive hug)


	16. Chp Sixteen: Festivals and Worries Pt 4

Chapter Sixteen 

Elrond took a deep breath as he strode down the corridor, trying hard to keep calm. He could see Celebrían standing with her mother and father, wringing her hands despite the calm expression on her face. He tried to concentrate on her beautiful face, tried to get his mind off of his apprehension. _Stay calm_, he told himself. _They're not going to kill you…_

_…Or will they?_

And then he was there.

Celeborn gazed steadily at the Lord of Imladris, the casual cover of his stare slightly put off by the underlying current of suspicion. Galadriel looked cool and composed, as she always was, her hands clasped tightly in front of her and her stance straight and tall. Celebrían looked a little hesitant and was trying to lighten the mood by smiling.

Elrond gave a little laugh and broke the invading silence. "It's nice to see you again, my lord," he said, bowing to Celeborn. "And you, my lady," he added, bowing again and kissing Galadriel's hand.

Galadriel looked at Celeborn while Elrond's head was down, raising her eyebrows.

Celeborn turned his head and glared into the distance determinedly.

"It's nice to see you again, as well, Lord Elrond," Galadriel said, nodding her head. "But you don't need to be so formal, my dear son-in-law. Call me Galadriel, or even Mother, if you like."

Elrond sighed with relief and smiled. At least the mother was all right with him. He turned to Celeborn, groping for something to say to the silver-haired Elf. Finally, he settled on, "My lord, I hope you're enjoying your stay here."

Celeborn looked at him, but the look was nearly a glare. "Imladris is a fine dwelling."

"I hope so," said Elrond, trying not to sound haughty. Celeborn didn't reply. Celebrían looked a little worried. She nudged Elrond. "Have you told Ada how much you like chess?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, yes! Thank you, _meleth_. Do you enjoy chess, Lord Celeborn?" Elrond asked, on the verge of desperation.

Celeborn seemed to scrutinize him. "Don't try so hard, Elrond. Just tell me straight out – do you love my daughter?"

"I do, my lord," Elrond said, grasping Celebrían's hand.

"And you truly love her, not only for her beauty?"

"My lord, I love Celebrían with every ounce of my being. She is an incredible person, and I've never known anyone more wonderful in this whole world."

Celeborn nodded. "I believe you." He held his arms out. "Come, my son."

Elrond was overwhelmed with a feeling of surprise and pleasant shock as he received a strong, welcoming hug from Celeborn.

"You chose well, Celebrían," Celeborn said as he released Elrond. He turned to his son-in-law. "So, about chess…" he began as he led him down the hall.

"How touching," said a voice from behind Galadriel.

She and her daughter turned to see Haldir, smiling fondly after the two Elf-Lords. Galadriel and Celebrían walked down the hall toward him, and as they passed him, they both smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he cried. "Why is everyone doing that?"

Celebrían laughed. "I suppose this 'smack-him-if-he-eavesdrops' plan may work!" she whispered.

"Don't all my plans work?" asked her mother.

* * *

"Hurry, we're going to be late!" giggled a couple of Elflings, hurrying past Celebrían as they sprinted off to the main path. There was going to be a large horse race between some of the more prominent Elves, one of the foremost activities during the annual festival. Celebrían hurried to the line of riders, and ran out onto the path just before the race started. 

"What are you doing, my lady?" asked one of the guards who'd accompanied her parents.

"I have an announcement!" said Celebrían. "Lord Glorfindel will not be participating in this race."

Glorfindel sat up straight on his horse's back. "I won't?"

"You won't."

Glorfindel, looking startled, shrugged and dismounted. Celebrían went to the crowd and pulled Erestor out onto the road.

"Lady Celebrían, what are you doing?" hissed the advisor.

"You wanted a chance? Here's your chance!" Celebrían murmured. To the crowd, she said, "In his stead, Lord Erestor will ride."

"I will?" Erestor asked.

"He will?" Glorfindel echoed.

"He will," Celebrían nodded.

"All right," Glorfindel said, stepping away from the horse. He went to Celebrían's side as Erestor climbed onto the horse.

"Good luck," she mouthed to Erestor.

Erestor looked terrified.

"You may continue," said Celebrían, taking Glorfindel's arm and leading him into the audience. She looked at him. "I'm sorry I kept you from the race, Glorfindel."

"No, it's all right," he said. "But what's going on?"

"Well, Erestor wants to impress Nathariel somehow, and your horse is the favorite to win, so I didn't think you'd mind to let him take your place."

Glorfindel laughed. "You're so sneaky, Lady Celebrían!"

She grinned. "I know."

Haldir, who had been listening to their conversation, felt someone tug on his trouser. He looked down at an Elfling. "Can I help you?" he asked, kneeling down.

The Elfling smacked him over the head and ran off giggling.

Haldir groaned and grabbed his head. "Someone has a conspiracy going on against me," he muttered, "and I'm going to find out who it is."

Glorfindel and Celebrían, witnessing the child's actions, burst into hysterical laughter.

* * *

Erestor shifted uncomfortably on the horse's back, gripping its mane tightly. He was anxious to start. 

"Go!"

He leaned over the horse's neck, whispered a command, and felt its muscles shift under him as it sprang into a gallop. He could hear the cries of the other riders around him, the clopping of the horses' hooves resounding. His dark hair flew back from his face, his robes swept back in the wind. He could feel the powerful, fluid strides of Glorfindel's horse as it shot down the path.

Suddenly, another Elf appeared at his side, keeping stride, equaling his speed step for step. He looked over to see the captain of the Lothlórien guard bent over his horse's neck, intent on the path. A sudden rush of doubt washed over Erestor, and he started to fall back. The captain passed him – and then he saw Nathariel in his mind's eye. With a burst of resolution, he urged the horse forward. It galloped harder, faster – the guard was falling back – he was catching up – the guard's astonished expression crossed his line of vision as he sped forward – and then, he was passing the tree that marked the finish line.

An explosion of applause and shouts emitted from the crowd.

Beaming, Erestor slid off the horse's back. His friends immediately assailed him with hugs and congratulations.

"I knew you could do it, Erestor! I knew you could!" cried Celebrían, hugging him.

"A little self-esteem can go a long way," laughed Glorfindel, clapping his shoulder.

Elrond hugged him and told him he'd done well, and there were other Elves gathered around him, laughing and patting his back.

And then he saw Nathariel.

She forced herself through the crowd, trying to make her way toward him. He broke away from the others and pushed past people. When he reached her, she seized his hands. "You were wonderful, Erestor!" she cried, squeezing them. "I'm so proud of you!"

Erestor felt himself blush. It had worked. "Thank you," he said.

"Congratulations, my friend," she smiled. They were surrounded by the Elves of Imladris, but at that moment, Erestor would have been happy to be in the middle of a desert, as long as Nathariel were there, proud of him, smiling for him, thinking only of him.

* * *

Reviewer Responses: 

matrixelf: Hello, Chip! And I'm glad you like Morwen! She was fun to write. I hope you liked this chapter!

Kalayna: Glad you liked it. There was more smacking! (points up)

Miss Piratess: Poor thing. I don't like being hungry. And yeah, I know I lied about no NatharielXErestor. I didn't plan for any. It kind of...happened.

anticipationnation: Thank you! Yes, Erestor can pretend, but we know the truth! Was this chapter amusing?

Neige: I really appreciate it! Well, she was the first to administer the smackings. (giggles) I like the word "smacking". I also like "thwack". I'm so weird... Hope you liked this!


	17. Chp Seventeen: Festivals and Worries Pt5

Chapter Seventeen

"Ha, I win again!" Elrond said triumphantly, grabbing Celeborn's king.

"Be careful with all that winning, Elrond," Celeborn warned, waving a finger at him. "I might stop liking you so much."

Elrond laughed, then seemed to notice something. "I haven't seen Celebrían since the race," he said. "Or the Lady Galadriel, for that matter."

Celeborn grinned. "My wife can be dangerous. We should find them before they start plotting against _us _the way they did Haldir."

Elrond nodded, amused. They went quietly into the hallway together.

"They may be in our chamber, getting ready for the ball," Elrond said. Celeborn followed him down the corridor to the room. Elrond carefully pushed the door open a crack and they peeked inside. Galadriel was bent over in front of Celebrían, her hand on her daughter's protruding belly. Suddenly, she gasped.

"It kicked!" she squeaked. Celebrían laughed as Galadriel pulled her into a tight hug.

Elrond closed the door. He and Celeborn walked away chuckling.

* * *

Erestor stood by the door in the Hall of Fire, waiting for Celebrían to show up. Glorfindel was in the midst of the sweeping dancers, waltzing gracefully with a young _elleth_. Elrond was laughing with Celeborn and Galadriel. Harp and flute music drifted through the air, and the warmth of the room was beginning to make him a bit drowsy. 

Finally, Celebrían walked in, dressed in a simple gown of white silk. She looked surprised to see him. "Hello, Lord Erestor! Are you waiting for someone?"

"Actually, I was waiting for you, my lady," Erestor said uncomfortably.

She raised her eyebrows. "Is that so? What can I do?"

"Oh, nothing!" he protested quickly. "I just wanted to thank you…for earlier. It was very kind of you."

Celebrían gave him a gentle smile. "No need to thank me. I wanted to help; that's why I did it. But I want to tell you something. _You do not have to impress her to make her like you._ Just be yourself. She should love you for who you are, not what you can do."

Erestor was taken aback. He blushed furiously. "Well, anyway… Thank you, Lady Celebrían."

She shook her head and laughed. "You're welcome."

After a while, Glorfindel sidled up to him, breathless and very content. "So, am I not a talented dancer, my friend?"

"Aye, very talented," Erestor said, his voice dripping with mock sarcasm. "You could probably defeat another Balrog by dancing with it."

"Oh, stop that!" Glorfindel muttered, sounding annoyed. He shoved Erestor playfully, then strode off with a grin.

* * *

Late that evening, Celebrían stood on one of Imladris' many balconies, the cool spring winds weaving through her shawl. She felt arms slide around her and a chin rest on her shoulder. 

"Hello, Elrond," she said with a smile.

Elrond chuckled. "How are you?" he asked quietly.

"Fine, _meleth-nin_."

The moon was bright, the sky a deep velvet blue. The stars were glittering faintly above them, the music from the Hall drifted about them, and suddenly she felt overcome by it all. She started to cry.

"Why, Celebrían! What's wrong?" Elrond asked, turning her around to face him.

She buried her face in his robes, weeping.

"Are you unhappy?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"No, not at all!" she said between sobs. "It's all so wonderful and perfect! I've never been so happy!"

Elrond smiled and laid his cheek on her head. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Oh, Elrond. I don't _ever_ want to leave," she whispered, looking up at him.

"You don't have to," he replied. He pressed his forehead against hers. "You don't have to."

* * *

Elvish Translations: 

_Elleth_: Elf-maiden

Reviewer Responses:

Kalayna: I felt bad for him, too. But things are better now, aren't they? And yes, more smacking! Thank you!

swee-haret179: I'm sorry, I haven't read it yet, but I intend to. I think it's really good. And I'm glad you liked the plan!

Zammy: There you go!

Malara: (falls over) What a review! Thank you! I'm really happy that you liked it all. It's a bit hard to make long chapters, because I don't have much time to write, and have to get it done in a short time. I hope this one was enjoyable. Thank you so much! (hugs)

Miss Piratess: Oh, that's all right! Go rest. And don't forget: nice long review!

Thank you everyone! I really appreciate it!


	18. Chp Eighteen: New Additions

_Chapter Eighteen: New Additions_

A/N: I am so sorry that it's taken so long for me to update, and equally sorry that this chapter's so short, but I've been really busy, and I haven't had time to right any fanfiction, as much as I'd like to. Life chose a bad time to get in the way.

* * *

Elrond sat nervouslydown the hallwayfrom the infirmary, tapping his fingers against the armrests of his chair. The sunlight fell through the window, warming his tense, ramrod-straight back.He had no idea what was going on inside and was too afraid to try to find out. A graceful hand suddenly covered his own nervous one. He looked up in surprise at Glorfindel's face. 

"Calm down, Elrond," he said, smiling softly. His face seemed to glow from the sun's shine on his single long golden braid.

Elrond fitfully clasped and unclasped his hands in front of him. "How can I calm down?" he demanded quietly.

"I know you're nervous, my friend," Glorfindel told him. "It's normal. You need to get a hold of yourself, though. Celebrían will be fine."

"But how can I do it?" He fearfully grabbed the fabric of Glorfindel's sleeve. "Will I be a good father? I have no idea! I didn't have one of my own!"

Glorfindel uncurled the Elf-Lord's fingers from his shirt. "You'll do wonderfully," he assured him.

Just then, Erestor hurried in and fell panting into the chair beside Elrond. "I came as soon as I could," he gasped out.

Elrond lasped back into silence, despite Glorfindel's attempts to start conversation. He sympathetically patted the father-to-be's back while Erestor held his hand.

And so they waited.

* * *

It was past sunset when Nathariel finally opened the door to the infirmary.

"Lord Elrond?" she prompted, causing the Elves to jump. She laughed. "I'm sorry I startled you. You can come in now, my lord."

Elrond relaxed visibly. If Nathariel could laugh, then nothing bad had happened. He got up and started to follow her inside. The other Elves made a move to follow, but she gently held them back. Terrified, Elrond stumbled in, his hands fumbling against the door frame as he tried to regain his balance. The sight that met him filled his eyes with tears. He walked toward the bed and sank to his knees beside it.

Celebrían lay beneath the covers, her golden hair falling around her tired, sweaty face. In her arms lay two tiny bundles, and curled around her finger was a minute hand. The scene was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"My love, you are the father of two newborn sons," she told him, her voice breathy and exhausted.

Elrond smiled, tears coursing down his face. "Two?" he asked. "You had twins?"

She smiled and nodded at him, her eyes filled with a deep love and happiness.

"Did you know and you just didn't tell me?" hecontinued.

She nodded again, too tired for words.He sat on the bed beside her, cradling her and the children in his arms as hewept for joy.

He didn't want to be anywhere else in the world at that moment, and he never wanted to leave it.

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Saurowen: Yay! I've missed you, Saur! I'm glad you like it, and it was wonderful to hear from you.

Karushna5: I'm happy that you're enjoying it. Thank you for the review!

Malara: I'm glad you liked that scene. I enjoyed writing it. I think Celeborn and Elrond would get along well with one another. I like writing those, too, and Haldir thwacking is fun. Thank you!

Miss Piratess: Ah, I rarely make my point. I'm glad you liked it. I like both Book!Elrond and Book!Celeborn, but they got on my nerves in the movie. I had to make them look good. Go ahead and hug Erestor! He deserves it. And yes, I definitely have more in store for them! Thank you!

swee-haret179: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope I was able to help. Thanks!

Kalayna: Yes, Galadriel squealing would be a hilarious image. Thank you!

Neige: Yes, it was foreshadowing, and yes, I'm evil for it. I loved Celebrian, and I can't believe Tolkien completely ignored her in everything he wrote. However, I'm sort of glad that he did because we get to speculate on her! And Avalon enjoys words. Thank you so much!

delumacar: I'm glad you think so. Thank you!

Mirfein: Thank you. I'm glad you liked that part.

matrixelf: That's perfectly fine, I'm happy you enjoyed them, and there's an update!

pinapple cilantro: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it, and I'm also glad that you like Erestor/Nathariel. I actually did go on to explain what Elrond had done (note the icicle memory a bit later.) Thank you for the comments and helpful criticism, and I hope you continue reading this!

anticipationnation: I'm glad you like it, and I'm honored that you're reading it, my friend! Thank you!

Hopefully I'll be updating a bit more frequently, but things are still really hectic. Please forgive my long lack of updates, and I appreciate your patience.


End file.
